He's Special part 3
by Ann Murry
Summary: Continuing the story of Festus and Abelia!
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing," Doc said watching Festus whittling on a piece of wood.

"Johnny tole me he wanted a fluttie," Festus said putting a hole into the hollowed out tube of wood with his knife.

"You mean a flute," Doc replied swiping at his mustache. "And you be carful with that or you'll be putting a hole in your hand."

"Aww foot," Festus said as he cleaned out the perfectly round hole that he made. "Wal I used ta make these here things fer my cousins all the time when they was kids."

"Evening," Matt said stepping into the Long Branch.

"Matthew," Festus said playing with the flute.

"Matt," Doc said. "Pull up a chair."

"Think I will," Matt replied taking a seat. "Festus, what you got there."

"It's a fluttie," Festus said showing the musical instrument to his boss.

"You mean a flute," Doc said sighing.

"What difference it makes what ya call it," Festus said scrunching up his eye.

"Does it play," Matt asked looking over the finished flute.

"It'll play," Festus said trying it out.

"Well, what ya know," Doc spoke up tugging on his earlobe. "I didn't think he could do it."

"Shows ya what you know ya ol scudder," Festus said as Kitty and Abelia walked in from the store room.

"I hate to leave you with all that work Kitty," Abelia said absently rubbing her ever growing stomach.

"Now your not," Kitty said helping her friend into a seat. "We got plenty of stock to go though while your out having the baby."

"Besides," Doc said smiling. "Your getting to big to stay on your feet."

"Don't remind me," Abelia said taking a deep breath. "Seems like I just doubled in size since last month. I don't remember being this big with Johnny or Marianne."

"Wal you got ta remember, that there is a Haggen baby," Festus said proudly. "Why my ma was said ta be so big, she purt near couldn't fit though the door of her room."

"Tis true," a voice said from the double doors of the Long Branch as Festus looked up.

"Aunt Thede," he said as three more scruffy looking men followed her. "Henry, Homer and Heathcliff!"

"Howdy Festus," Henry said as the cousins waved and the hillman stood up.

"What in tarnation are ya all doing here?" Festus asked giving Thede a hug.

"Word traveled out our way that ya had finally went and got ya self a wife," Thede said looking at Festus.

"Shore did," Festus said swinging his aunt around. "Aunt Thede, this here's ma wife Abelia."

"And in the family way to," Thede said hugging the woman. "She's every bit a Haggen woman."

"Don't know if that's a compliment or not," Doc said under his breath.

"And I'm glad I came when I did," Thede said looking back at Festus. "With that there baby a comin ya all want ta make sure your good and proper married."

"Wal what you takin bout," Festus said taking Abelia's hand. "We married in a church and everything with a preacher even."

"That's not how us Haggens do it," Thede said curtly. "Ya supposed ta put yer hands on the good book and swear before the lord that ya love each other."

"We did that," Festus said angrily. "I ain't a listening ta anymore of yer ways Thede."

"And here I thought you was a Haggen," she said shaking her head. "But then you've changed. I heard bout what happened with yer uncle Jack. You didn't tell me last time I was here and then Henry, Homer and Heathcliff came seeking your help and you didn't want ta have nothing to do with them. Have ya given up being a Haggen?"

"Foot," Festus said softly. "Of course I haven't."

"Good," Thede said kissing his cheek. "Then we'll talk tomorrow, yer cousin's and I will be making camp down by the creek."

"How long ya stayin," Festus asked as his Aunt and cousins started for the door.

"Long enough ta see that baby born," Thede said looking at Festus cousin's. "Let's go boys!"

Festus ran a hand across his forehead as he turned back around.

"What was that about," Abelia asked as Festus shrugged.

"That there is only a piece of the Haggen clan my dear," Doc said with a wiry grin. "That's what you married into."

"Doc," Kitty said admonishing the physician. "Festus isn't like them any more."

"Like them," Abelia asked looking at Festus. "What are they like?"

"That my dear would take a week to explain," Doc said laughing as Festus scoffed.

"Ha ha, ya old scudder," Festus said evenly. "Let's just say I wasn't always on Matthew's side of the law. Wal I remember a time when I drew a gun on em but then I knew I had ta make a choice and this here's what I chose."

"Well," Abelia said putting out a hand for Festus to help her up out of the chair. "I'm glad you are the way you are and I don't care if your family comes to see the baby."

"Be careful what you say," Doc replied. "Before you know it this town will be swarming like bees with Haggens." 


	2. Chapter 2

"What ya workin on cousin Festus," Henry said finding the hillman in the town's livery the next day.

"Now Henry," Festus said putting out his hand. "Ya need ta stay back. I know it's been a spell since ya been here, so until I know if in yer bad luck is gone, I don't want ya ta ruin what I'm a workin on!"

"Oh, alright Festus," Henry said sadly. "What ya workin on any way?"

"It's a cradle fer the baby. If in ya must know," Festus said sanding down a piece of wood he looked around. "Where's Homer and Heathcliff?"

"They still down at the campsite," Henry said nervously.

"What about Aunt Thede," Festus asked.

"She said, she was gonna pay a visit to yer wife," Henry replied with a smile. "But don't ya worry cousin Festus, she ain't gonna cause no problems for ya."

"She ain't huh," Festus said as the cradle suddenly fell apart. Festus sighed as he put the pieces of the cradle away. "I think I'll finish this later."

"You got plans cousin Festus," Henry asked.

"Wal ya could say that," Festus replied looking at his cousin. "C'mon let's go see what problems Aunt Thede ain't causin!"

Henry smiled as he followed Festus. "That's why yer the smart one cousin Festus," Henry said laughing.

Festus stepped up onto the boardwalk outside the Long Branch and peered inside over the double doors.

His Aunt Thede was standing in front of Abelia with her wedding rings tied to the end of a string. The hillman smiled as he realized his Aunt was trying to determine if the baby was a boy or a girl with the old wives tale.

"Well," Festus said stepping inside. "Which way did the rings swing, Aunt Thede, clock wise or not clock wise."

Sam and Kitty watched amused from the bar as Festus Aunt Thede held the rings directly above Abelia's stomach.

The ring didn't swing clock wise or counter clock wise, it swung side to side. "What does that mean?" Abelia asked looking at Festus who shrugged.

"Wal I don't know," Festus said looking at his Aunt. "I never saw it do that before, have ya Aunt Thede?"

Festus Aunt nodded and smiled broadly before she spoke. "Only once," she said looking at Festus. "It was yer own Ma Festus, when she was expecting you and Ferguson."

"Wal that don't make no sense," Festus said thoughtfully. "If in that were true, then Abelia would be expectin twins."

"That's what I'm tellin ya," Thede said slowly. "The rings don't lie!"

"This is ridicules," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "You can't put no stock into an old wives tale that some Haggen made up."

"Doc I'm tellin ya," Festus said agitated. "I've seen it before, they's usually right."

Doc stood up from his chair and turned to where Abelia sat on his examination table.

"Lay back there and relax for me, so I can show this fool you married that your only having one baby," Doc said picking up his stethoscope.

Putting the ends into his ears, he place the other end on Abelia's large stomach and listened in several different spots before going around to the other side of the table and listening again.

Afterward, Doc palpitated Abelia's abdomen before tugging on his earlobe.

"Well," Abelia said waiting for the physician to speak.

"Now I might be wrong," Doc said looking at Festus and Abelia. "But your Aunt Thede might be right."

Abelia giggled as Festus looked like he might be sick.

"I think I need ta sit down," he said as Doc grabbed his chair.

"You alright," Doc asked watching the hillman for a moment. "It's not unheard of, after all, it runs in your family. I completely forgot you were a twin Festus."

"Wal my Ma tole me bout when we was born Doc," he said looking at Abelia. "She didn't know she was a havin two and the labor was...hard."

"Well," Doc said thoughtful. "That's where Abelia has the advantage over your Ma Festus. Now that I know what we're looking at, I would feel much better about having Abelia deliver here instead of at home."

"That's fine with me," Abelia said smiling. "Now I know why I've gotten so big!"

"Golly Bill Doc," Festus said standing. "Besides my Ma, ain't no Haggen had twinnies before."

"Twins," Doc said swiping at his mustache before turning back toward Abelia. "Now listen, as soon as you start to feel any pains I want to see you and don't be alarmed if it's sooner than it should be. Twins can come early."

"You think she might have a hard time Doc," Festus asked a little nervously.

"No I'm not saying that," Doc said putting his hand on Festus shoulder. "Abelia's young and healthy, there's no reason to think she'll have any harder of a time than any other woman."

"Besides," Festus said grinning. "Ya delivered three at one time remember."

"Three," Abelia said looking at Festus and Doc.

Doc nodded as he pulled Festus up out of the chair. "Now take her home so she can get off her feet and remember what I told you."

Festus nodded slightly dazed as he helped Abelia out of Doc's office and down the stairs.

"Well," Thede said waiting with Henry at the bottom. "What did you find out?"

"It's twins alright," Festus replied as Thede nodded knowingly. "Henry, go back to the camp and tell the boys and I want ya to send Heathcliff back home with the news."

"Now wait a darn minute," Aunt Thede," Festus said curtly.

"Festus," Thede said looking at Abelia. "You've done yer family proud and they's got a right ta know it."

Festus rolled his eyes as he lead Abelia home.

"It's true," Kitty said in disbelief as she, Matt and Doc talked over their beers later that night. "Here he comes."

Doc turned around as Festus stepped into the Long Branch. "I didn't expect to see you here, where's Abelia?"

"She's a sleepin," Festus said wearily. "I didn't want ta leave her for long but she said, I should at least come get a drink and stop a watchin her, it was makin her crazy."

Kitty laughed as she passed him a shot glass of Whiskey. "I think you need something stronger than a beer."

"And I'll buy the next one," Doc said as Festus downed the drink.

"Cousin Festus," Henry said stepping into the saloon with a bamboo pole. "I come ta see if in ya want ta go fishin."

"No I don't want ta go fishin," Festus said as his cousin tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor.

"Sorry," Henry said brushing himself off.

"Why not," Doc said with a wiry grin. "Night time fishing is the best on a full moon."

"Ya Festus," Henry said persistently. "Let's go, c'mon."

"Fine," he said giving Doc a nasty look. "We'll be back by morning."

Doc nodded as Kitty and Matt exchanged glances. "You sure that was a good idea Doc," Matt said.

"I'm sure," Doc replied tugging on his ear. "He needs something to take his mind off Abelia and the babies." 


	3. Chapter 3

"This brings back memories," Henry said casting his pole. "Don't it Festus?"

"Yep," Festus said lying back against a log, he was feeling totally relaxed for the first time all day. "Just like when we was youngin's."

"Hey, look Festus ya got one," Henry said as the hillman sat up and and grabbed his pole. "Here let me help ya!"

"No,"Festus said pushing Henry's hand away. "You go on now!"

"But Festus," Henry said pulling on the line. "Yer gonna lose it!"

"Henry!" Festus yelled pulling on the pole again as Henry let go of the line making the hillman loose his balance and into the pond he went.

"Tarnation Festus," Henry said smiling. "I didn't think ya wanted ta go swimmin to."

Festus smacked the water with his fist before he replied. "I didn't ya damn mule! Now help me outa here. I'm ready ta go back ta Dodge."

"Oh, alright," Henry said reaching for his cousin.

Festus slid in the mud before finally getting a good enough hold to pull himself out of the pond.

"Where'd ya tie up the animals," Festus said looking around.

"I didn't tie em up Festus," Henry said. "I was a thinkin ya did it."

"Golly Bill Henry," Festus said angrily. "Now we gotta go find yer horse and Ruth."

"Well, I'm sorry Festus," Henry said running a hand though his hair.

(Dodge)

Abelia sighed as she tossed and turned in the bed trying to get comfortable but it was no use, the ache in her back just wasn't going away.

"Festus," she said aloud.

"What is it Ma," Johnny said coming into the room.

"Where's your papa?" Abelia asked her son.

"He ain't come back yet," Johnny said. "You want me to go fetch him for ya Ma?"

"Yes," Abelia said softly putting on a brave face. "Tell him to hurry home!"

"I'm telling you the truth," Doc said looking at Kitty. "I wouldn't have believed it."

"Well there has to be something to those old wives tales," Kitty said giggling.

"Hey," Matt said looking toward the bar. "Isn't that Jonathan?"

"Sure is," Doc said waving the boy over. "What are you doing wandering around at this late hour young man?"

"I was looking for papa," Johnny said. "Do you know where he is Doctor Adams."

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "He went out to do a little fishing with his cousin but I expect him back by morning. Everything alright?"

"No sir," Johnny said worriedly. "Ma was asking for him. She told me to tell him ta hurry home."

"Uh oh," Kitty said as Doc stood up.

"Well let's go see about your Ma," he said as Kitty and Matt followed him.

"There they is Festus," Henry said going after the horse and Mule. "I told ya they wouldn't be far."

"Far enough," Festus said grabbing Ruth's reins. "Let's get back ta Dodge, I wanna change outa these wet clothes."

Doc followed Johnny into Festus and Abelia's house. "She's in the bedroom," he said as Marianne slept on the sofa.

"Abelia," Doc said stepping into the bedroom to find the pregnant woman sitting on the side of the bed.

"I thought it was just my back aching from being on my feet to long," she said gasping as another contraction hit her. "But I was wrong."

"Don't you worry," Doc said evenly. "I told you they could come early."

Abelia nodded as the physician turned to Matt and Kitty. "I got to get her up to my office but I don't think she's going to be able to walk."

"I'll get your buggy Doc," Matt said leaving the house.

I'm going to take the children to Ma's," Kitty said scooping up Marianne. "I'll be right back."

Doc nodded as he returned to Abelia's side. "How far apart are they," he asked taking out his pocket watch he took her pulse as he watched her breathing.

"Close enough to be uncomfortable," she said lightly. "Where's Festus?"

"Well," Doc said tugging on his ear. "I sent him out with his cousin to do some fishing. As soon as we get you settled, I'll have Matt go find him."

Matt stopped at the fishing holes nearest to Dodge that Festus was known to fish at and when that didn't turn up the hillman or his kinfolk, he headed out further.

"Festus," Henry said rounding the bend. "Ain't that Marshal Dillion."

"Sure does look like it," Festus said pushing Ruth into a gallop.

"Festus," Matt said meeting him in the middle of the road.

"Matthew," Festus replied. "We're ya lookin fer me?"

"Yep," Matt said tipping his hat up. "Abelia's in Doc's office, looks like she's about to have them babies."

"Now," Festus said as the color drain from his face.

Matt smiled. "Yep," he said smacking Ruth on the rump. "Let's go, you can't keep her waiting!" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is he," Abelia said gasping as another contraction racked her body.

"He'll be here," Kitty said looking at Doc while holding the laboring woman's hand.

Doc nodded. "Sure he will, you just keep breathing like I showed you."

Abelia took a deep breath in though her nose and slowly released it.

"That's right," Doc said checking his watch. "It won't be much longer now."

Festus rode straight to the stairs of Doc's office and climbed down off of Ruth as Matt took his horse and the mule to the stable.

Bounding up the steps, he opened Doc's door as the physician shuffled out of the back room where Kitty sat with Abelia.

"Where is she," Festus asked panting.

"Now calm down," Doc said looking at his disheveled friend. "Why are you all wet?

"I fell in ta old man McGregor's pond," Festus said waving his arms.

"I can tell," Doc said tugging on his earlobe. "You stink! Don't you know that waters rancid?"

"Only if in ya stir it up," Festus said angrily.

"Well you stirred it alright!" Doc said holding his nose while waving at the air.

"Hush ya ol scudder," Festus said brushing past him. "I want ta see ma wife."

"Well go ahead but afterward," Doc said curtly. "Your going to go clean up!"

"Bee," Festus said entering the bedroom.

"Festus," Abeila replied opening her eyes. "You made it?"

"Wal of course I did," he said kneeling down next to the bed, he took her hand and smiled. "I woulda been here sooner if it weren't for that ol cousin of mine."

Abelia returned the smile before she closed her eyes and gasped from the pain of another contraction.

"Doc," Festus said as the physician stepped into the room. "Can't ya do something ta help with the pain."

Doc shook his head before he replied. "If I give her any laudanum, it'll just slow down the contractions and that wouldn't be good for her or the babies."

"It's alright," Abelia said squeezing his hand. "They're really close now, it won't be much longer, just stay with me."

Festus nodded. "I'll be here," he said bending down to brush her lips with his. "Ain't no where else I'd be in this whole world right now."

Abelia smiled and took a deep breath before she spoke. "Festus, why do you stink!"

"Golly Bill Matthew," Festus said looking at Matt. "I never knew how long it took fer a woman to have youngin's until it was my youngin's she was a havin."

Matt grinned as Festus paced Doc's office for what seemed like the hundredth time as the door opened and Festus Aunt Thede stepped inside followed by Henry and Homer.

"Are they here?" she asked looking at Festus who only shook his head no.

"Can't be much longer," Thede said. "Even yer Ma didn't take this long."

"Tarnation Aunt Thede," Festus said harshly. "Ol Doc's doing everything he can."

Kitty stepped out of the bedroom and grabbed a few small towels and the kettle of water on the stove.

"Ms. Kitty," Festus said stopping her. The woman he'd come to consider like a sister smiled.

"The first one is almost here," she said looking around. "But Doc isn't going to like all these people in here when he brings that baby out."

"They not stayin," Festus said nodding as Kitty went back into the bedroom.

"Ya all need ta get now," he said looking at his Aunt. "I'll let ya know when ya can see the youngin's."

"Well," Thede said. "A Haggen kicking a Haggen out!"

"If he don't, I will," Matt said from his perch near the door.

Thede shot the Marshal a dirty look before she and Homer left. "Good luck Festus," Henry said tipping his hat. "I's hopin they both boys cause of the Haggen name and all."

"Aww foot Henry," Festus said. "That don't make no never mind."

Henry nodded as he ducked out the door leaving Matt and Festus alone again.

"Sure wish I knew what was going on in there," Festus said as he and Matt suddenly heard the squall of a newly born baby.

"Don't have to wonder any more," Matt said with a wiry grin as the door to the bedroom opened up.

Doc stepped out cradling a small bundle as he spoke softly. "Yes you are just the prettiest little thing I ever did see, even if you are a Haggen!"

Festus scoffed as he craned his neck to get a look at the baby as Doc stopped in front of him.

Doc smiled as he turned the baby so that Festus could cradle it. "Festus my friend, meet your daughter."

"It's a girl," Festus said slowly while looking down at the tiny pink faced baby with a crown of light colored hair. "Wal she looks like Abeila," he said looking at Doc. "What about the other one?"

"It won't be long before..."

"Doc!" Kitty said from the doorway. "You better come quick, this baby's breech." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Breech," Festus said after Doc returned a few minutes later.

"Matt," the physician said gathering up a few instruments and towels. "I need you to get Newly for me! I'm going to need his help."

"Doc," Festus said still cradling his daughter as Matt headed out the door.

"Festus, you got to listen to me now. Abelia can't have the baby," Doc said slowly. "If I don't take the child, I'll lose both of them!"

"Take it," Festus said slowly trying comprehend what it was his friend was telling him. "Can ya do it Doc?"

"Well," Doc said softly. "I'm not going to lie to you. I never did it before but I've read about it."

"Doc," Newly said rushing into the office. "What's wrong?"

"Newly, you told me while you were in medical school you watched them deliver a baby surgically?" Doc said.

"Yes," Newly replied nodding.

"I need you to walk me though how they did it," Doc said. "The second baby is breech and in a position that Abelia will not be able to deliver."

"Doc," Newly said gently. "I only seen it done one time."

"Once is all we need," Doc said reassuring himself as well as Newly.

"I'll do what I can," Newly said nodding while looking from Doc to Festus.

"I know you will Newly," Festus said putting the baby on his shoulder.

Once Abelia was asleep under the effects of chloroform, Doc made a vertical incision and then cut though the multiple layers of tissue to reach the sack that held the second baby.

"Newly, I'll need you to keep the incision open while I cut open the sack," Doc said looking at the younger man.

"You have to deliver the baby quick Doc," Newly said taking over. "To keep the blood loss low."

Doc nodded as he opened the sack, using some towels, he absorbed the amniotic fluid before using just his finger tips to pull the baby though the incision head first.

Passing the infant to Kitty," the physician cut the umbilical cord as the baby drew its first breath and started to squall.

"I can finish this Doc if you want to bring the baby out for Festus to see it," Newly said as Doc nodded.

Festus placed his sleeping daughter in a basket and then paced Doc's office impatiently, his stomach in knots as Matt could only watch from a distance.

"Golly Bill, Matthew," Festus said nervously. "I never knew havin youngin's was gonna be like this."

Matt grinned as they heard the second baby squalling from the next room.

Doc stepped out of the room shortly after with Kitty. All smiles, Doc turned the baby so that Festus could see it.

"Well, Festus my friend," Doc said passing the child to the hillman. "You've got a healthy baby boy here."

"A boy," Festus said slowly taking the pink faced baby.

The baby squeaked as Festus looked at his son for the first time. "Tarnation," he said looking at Doc. "He looks like ma cousin Henry."

Doc scoffed. "So what your saying is he's a Haggen!"

"Wal ya," Festus said proudly. "How's Abelia?"

"Fine," Doc said running a hand over his mustache. "She's just fine."

"Can I see her," Festus asked cradling his son.

"In a bit," Doc said taking a peek at the girl. "You two talked about any names yet? We can't very well go around calling them boy and girl."

Wal I gota a purty good idea on that," Festus said grinning.

Abelia smiled as she stood next to her husband in the same small church they had been married in roughly a year ago.

"I dedicate this child, Galen Matthew Haggen and Katherine Ann Haggen," the preacher said handing the boy to Festus and the girl to Abelia.

"Thank you preacher," Abelia said holding her two week old daughter as Doc sided up to Festus.

"Give me my namesake," he said reaching for the boy.

"Now hold on ta yer horses ya ol scudder," Festus replied. "Ya know Matthew's barely had any time with Matthew."

"His names Galen," Doc said taking the baby.

"Wal I like Matthew," Festus argued.

"Galen," Doc said cooing at the boy. "If you wanted to name him after Matt then you shoulda put his name first. That's the way it's done!"

"Wal it ain't to late ta change it!" Festus said curtly.

"You do and I'll disown you!" Doc replied.

"Disown ma foot," Festus said waving his hands.

Abelia rolled her eyes as she looked at Kitty and Matt. "How about some lunch," she said handing her daughter off to Kitty.

"Sounds great," Kitty replied as Matt nodded.

"Wal wait fer us," Festus said as Doc followed to catch up. "Matthew's gonna be hungry here in a bit."

"You mean Galen!" Doc said scowling.

*Going to have to end this here for now! I'm needing to take a little break as I've suffered another tragedy :( I've worked for the same people for 17 years and their 19 year old daughter passed away yesterday after a long fight with an autoimmune disease and while she had been sick for awhile her death was unexpected and has hit all of us hard :( after the funeral on Wednesday, I'll be back. I'm sorry but it's taking everything I have just to write this. She was just so young and innocent! 


End file.
